24fandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Consistency issues with actor and character infoboxes
I would like to point some consistency database issues with the actor and character infoboxes. In most of the characters infoboxes, such as Teri Bauer, David Palmer, Renee Walker, Habib Marwan, Christopher Henderson, Jonas Hodges and Cheng Zhi, have Deathdate: and Deathcause: databases on their infoboxes. In some of the Legacy character infoboxes, including Ben Grimes, Gabriel, Andre, Juliana Mehmeti and Steven Grant, have Died: database with the < br > spaces on them for both time and cause of death, which in my opinion is a hassle of consistency. The actors infoboxes have that problem too. Most of the living actors, including Kiefer Sutherland, Annie Wersching, Carlos Bernard, Dennis Haysbert, Corey Hawkins, Miranda Otto, Peter Weller and Jon Voight have the Birthdate: and Birthplace: on their infoboxes. Some deceased actors, including Dennis Hopper, Skye McCole Bartusiak, Francesco Quinn and Alberta Watson have the Birthdate:, Birthplace: and Deathdate: database on it and others like Michael Massee and Powers Boothe have the Died: database with the < br > on them for date & place of birth and date & place of death, which is also a hassle of consistency. We need a way to solve the consistency issue in those infoboxes. BattleshipMan (talk) 19:36, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, I saw that too. We should hold 1 rule for both these infoboxes. That would make everything easier. --Station7 (talk) 19:20, May 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes, it would make everything easier on those infoboxes. Hopefully, everyone will talk about it and solve this issue soon. BattleshipMan (talk) 22:20, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :I guess Pyramidhead implemented the change on Template:Newpage character after suggesting it for the new sidebars at Forum:New_mobile-friendly_infobox. Having the one "Born" or "Died" field is how Wikipedia do it, and often "death date" doesn't make sense as we're not describing a date, more a time and then "Day X". This is one of those changes that is not urgent to do, but as we see it we should endeavour to change it over to the new style, as it was suggested on the forum and no-one objected to it--Acer4666 (Talk) 22:23, May 24, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't think Pyramidhead realized it would create consistency issues with those infoboxes. Even if "Born" or "Died" field is on Wikipedia, I don't think it's all that relevant for in-universe characters and it should stick to the "Death date" & "Death cause" field because they are characters in-universe. As for the actors, I don't know what fields would be best for them. BattleshipMan (talk) 22:30, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :This would actually be very simple to implement using a bot. So I don't think the switch would be a problem or cause consistency issues. :The in-universe ones are precisely the problem: "death date" is inaccurate, because we don't put dates in there. "Died" is a more concise field name, which makes the format of the infoboxes better and gives more room for the info (which in the case of cause of death is often long). I don't see what them being "in-universe" has to do with it, and if you're worried about consistency we should definitely be doing the same for all infoboxes, regardless of whether they're in-universe or not.--Acer4666 (Talk) 07:10, May 25, 2017 (UTC)